Batteries are being used in many different applications, such as electric vehicles. However, batteries often have limitations based on size, capacity, cost, etc. that limit usefulness and popularity. For example, electric vehicles have distance limitations based on battery capacity that may be unacceptable to consumers. In addition, electric vehicles often require batteries to be replaced at a large cost on a time interval that may make electric vehicles an expensive alternative to fossil fuel powered vehicles. Increasing battery capacity and useful life helps to increase popularity of electric vehicles and other battery powered devices.